Who You Are
by Secret Saturn
Summary: "Let me tell you a secret not everyone knows: The only thing that matters is what you think, not what others think." YakkoXDot One-Shot


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"Who You Are."

**A/N: So in the midst of writing 24 Days, I am wrote this little short. Yes, it isn't long, but I thought I'd throw in some little fluff here. Enjoy!**

**OO Yakko's P.O.V Oo**

I heard the door to our tower slam shut.

This wasn't going to be good.

I peered over the magazine I was reading, and saw Dot fuming across the room holding a newspaper, coming towards me.

"What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow, as she threw the newspaper down on the table in front of me. It was turned to the entertainment section, and there, was Dot on the page in black and white. I took notice of the big black bold letters on the top that read:

"Dot Warner: Is she cute anymore?"

By the title, I immediately knew why my sister was upset. But I swear, that girl causes more drama than _The Variety _can in a year.

I read a little longer, about how there were other toons/people cuter than her. Such as Honey Boo Boo, or Poof from Fairly Odd Parents. I kind of agreed with the newspaper, but, unless I didn't treasure my life, I wouldn't dare say that to her.

"Tell me they're wrong Yakko! They're all wrong!" She cried hysterically.

"Dot... I love you but, don't you think you're over reacting?"

Wrong answer.

Fire fumed in her eyes, and she was suddenly over-towering me.

"I AM NOT OVER REACTING! I'M THE CUTEST! I AM!" She screamed. Then she got back to regular size, her eyes went real big, and then she started to sniffle.

"D-don't you think I'm cute?" Her lip quivered.

"Dot, well, I-"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY OWN BROTHER DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME!" She sobbed dramatically, and ran into our room, kicking Wakko out.

"What's her problem?" He asked. I waved him off.

"She's just being dramatic." I rolled my eyes. I heard her sobs getting louder.

"Go play some video games, I'll go talk to her." I brushed him off, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I saw Dot, very upset, face down, crying into the pillow. I sighed and shut the door behind me. Following that, I went to her bunk and sat down. I touched her back, but it only made her cry harder.

I almost felt bad for her, pitied her really. She was made to be cute, and that's all she's really known to be. It's almost like disassociating me with talking.

"Listen Dot, I know I was... insensitive..."

She wasn't calming down.

"But ya know, I do think your cute... even though they do come pretty close..." She shot me a glare through her blood shot eyes.

"Dot, lemme tell you something that I've learned the hard way." I propped myself up against the head board, right next to Dot. I then took her into my arms.

"The world is cruel. Time is no friend to no one. People are gonna love ya one second, hate you the next, and finally forget you forever. It's the cold hard truth. People have to be one of the most cruelest things in the entire universe."

She looked up to me, now listening, with tears running down her face.

"That is why you can't let people get to you. You have to stop caring to what other people think."

"B-but... it's me..."

"Not everyone thinks your the center of the universe." She got mad, but I could see she wasn't in the mood to fight back.

"Let me tell you a secret not everyone knows: The only thing that matters is what you think, not what others think." I took a mirror from the wall, and showed her her reflection.

"Who do you see?"

"M-me." She sniffled.

"Who are you?"

"I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. I am Dot. Call me Dottie, and you die."

"What are you?"

"I'm cute!" She said, with a small bit of confidence. I put the mirror down.

"See? You know you're cute. That's what matters. You're my cute little sister who I like to tease, and whom I love very much." I gave her Eskimo kisses, and she giggled.

"Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess... and they had two sons. But they wanted a daughter, too... so they planted a garden. And out of the prettiest flower came..."

"Me."

"So then mom and dad took you home and every night at bedtime, they'd come in and ask 'Who the cutest girl?' and you'd say..."

"'I am.'"

"And they'd ask 'How did you get so cute?' and you'd say..."

"I was born that way..."

"And they'd say, 'tell us your name?' and you'd say..."

"'Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third' but you can call me Dot...'

"and they'd ask, 'Can we call you Dottie?' and you'd say..."

"'No, just Dot. Call me Dottie and you die.'"

"That's my girl."

I hopped off her bunk, headed for the door.

"Hey Yakko?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at her.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly.

"No problem Dottie." I smirked, then went out.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Sibling fluff! I did a lot of copy and pasting... I'm the definition of laziness. With that, I shall leave you with that! Review?**


End file.
